


Sugar Makes Life Sweeter

by ashilrak



Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is of legal age, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Peter thought about it sometimes, what it'd be like to go out on Mr. Stark's arm. There was a part of him, a part he wasn't proud of, that wanted to rub it in people's faces that he was in a relationship with THE Tony Stark.Peter didn't think it'd happen because someone would walk in on them in his dorm room.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683325
Comments: 12
Kudos: 382





	Sugar Makes Life Sweeter

Peter’s face was stretched wide with a grin. Mr. Stark was here, at MIT, to visit him.

Sure, Mr. Stark was technically there to give a speech alongside a small handful of notable alumni. Peter knew for a fact that Mr. Stark received these kinds of invitations at least once a semester, and accepted them maybe once every five years if he was being generous.

Peter hadn’t even been there a full year yet and Mr. Stark had already been there officially three times.

Unofficially…

Peter felt his face flush as his eyes darted toward his closet, aware of the briefcase Mr. Stark had stored there in case of an emergency. 

Mr. Stark had called it retro when he placed it there during a visit. The solid suits were less expensive and more reliable when remotely piloted than the nanotech. 

It was a good thing Peter had a single, because he wasn’t sure how’d he explain the amount of starktech that wasn’t available to the public otherwise.

Or spiderman, or his odd schedule.

Least of all Mr. Stark.

Peter felt his blush spread down his chest at the thought of a blank-faced roommate walking in when he and Mr. Stark were otherwise occupied.

Peter respected Mr. Stark’s privacy probably more than he respected his own. He didn’t have social media, he didn’t have pictures of Tony saved on his phone, only a small number of people knew he was still close with Mr. Stark. 

But God, were there times -- times when he heard people playing fuck, marry, kill or truth or dare, times when he caught a glimpse of someone’s laptop background -- when something inside of him rose up and wanted to scream from the rooftops that he got to fuck Tony Stark.

That he got to taste Tony Stark’s skin, run his hands through Tony Stark’s hair, comfort him after a nightmare, whisper soft words in the dark of the night…

And when he heard some kid who was only there because of daddy’s money brag about his car or lakehouse? 

Maybe it was because he was bullied in high school, maybe it was because he still hadn’t felt like much more than nerdy Penis Parker. But whatever it is, there are times that Peter wants nothing more than to show up smelling of sex and expensive cologne, stepping out of an expensive car that Mr. Stark has offered him countless times, and flash Tony’s card. He’d seen Tony do it. He was a natural at it.

At first it had made Peter realize how much space there really was between them. Made him wonder how Mr. Stark even gave him a second glance, realize that if he weren’t spiderman Mr. Stark never would have. 

Now though? The shame was fading. 

Maybe it was peer pressure.

As Peter unzipped his jeans, he didn’t think he cared too much.

\---

Instead of the expected call, there was a knock on the door.

“You know,” Mr. Stark said as soon as Peter opened the door. “I had this whole plan.” Mr. Stark walked in, closing the door behind him. “I was going to pick you up, take you to the apartment, order take-out, the whole shebang.”

Peter grinned and reach up to run his hands down the lapels of Mr. Stark’s suit jacket. “What changed?” he asked with a grin.

Tony’s hands came up to cover his hands. 

“Well,” he said with a sly grin. “I saw the dorm building and realized that you haven’t had the full college experience without shitty sex on a creaky dorm bed.” Tony took a look around. “Though, part of the charm is lost since you don’t have a roommate.”

Peter laughed. He reached up to take Tony’s sunglasses off his face. “Oh, so now you’ll be a pervy old man?”

“Peter, babe,” Tony’s eyes darkened, “I’m always a pervy old man. The party I passed on the way here just has me wanting to embrace it.”

He looked at Tony up through his lashes, biting his lower lip. He didn’t miss Tony’s eyes glancing down or the hand wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer.

“Was it the avengers party?” 

One of his friends, Johnny, was in the frat hosting that party. Peter had seen too many pictures of his date’s version of a slutty winter soldier.

Tony’s gaze narrowed.

“What gave it away?” 

Peter placed the sunglasses on his desk. Something that felt vaguely smug rose up in him as he wrapped his hand around Tony’s tie. “Your gauntlet’s on.”

Tony’s nanotech-covered hand squeezed around the fabric of his sweater. “I suppose it is.”

“The only time you’ve ever brought the suit out--” Peter brought a hand down to Tony’s belt and let out a quick breath because he spent way too long thinking about being held down by the suit while Tony fucked him after it happened that time, “--was when I jokingly bought sexy iron man pajamas.”

Tony’s breath was ghosting over his lips. “Okay, maybe I was inspired.”

Peter let Tony guide him back on his unmade bed. 

Peter flipped them around so it was Tony pressed into the mattress, pupils blown wide with Peter over him. 

He felt the cold metal of the Iron Man gauntlet creep under his shirt. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t distracting.

“You know,” Tony said, a little breathless, “I forget how easily you can just… move me.”

Peter shifted so he was straddling Tony’s thighs and sat up. “But you like it.”

“I really, really do.” Tony’s hands moved to his thighs.

“Then,” Peter grabbed both of Tony’s hands and pressed them on either side of his head. “You won’t mind that I was also inspired.”

It took only a split second for Peter to engage the shooters he’d put on as soon as he got to his room to web Tony’s hands to the headboard. 

Tony pulled at the restraints. “Oh,” he said, voice taking on that breathy quality again. His eyes gleamed in a way that had Peter smirking. “I don’t think I mind at all.”

\---

Tony fucking him in his dorm room rather than the apartment a mile away became a habit after that.

This time Tony was in town for some big tech conference in Boston. Another of those annual invitations always rejected until this year. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped out. “Please, please fuck me.”

Tony groaned behind him. “Kid,” he said. “You’re the one who asked me to, and I quote, ‘eat my ass until I’m begging to be fucked and then not until you make me cum at least three times.’ And baby, you’re not making this easy for me.”

Peter pushed his hips back. His skin burned where Tony’s beard had been pressed against it.

It had sounded like such a good idea at the time. Something to remember, to feel for a bit afterward. Begging always made Mr. Stark fuck him hard, hard enough to feel it the next morning.

And with his healing factor, that wasn’t an easy feat.

Tony liked him desperate. Liked his ego stroked. Wanted to hear “Please, Mr. Stark” and “Please, sir, I’ll do anything,” fall from his pretty, pretty lips.

Peter had no problem giving it to him.

He bit down hard on his arm to try to muffle the wrecked sound that left his throat as he came for a fourth time. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” there were tears falling from his eyes. Peter knew his lashes looked dark and wet right now, a contrast to the red high on his cheeks. He knew what his face looked like when he was past caring what words left him mouth. Mr. Stark made sure of it. “Please.”

He pushed his hips back again.

Peter heard the tell-tale creek of Tony’s knees as he shifted, accompanied by a rough hand grabbing his hip.

Peter almost sobbed when he -- finally -- felt the tip of Tony’s cock press against his hole.

As good as everything with Tony was -- and it was amazing, Tony’s many years of experience brought the same confidence and skill he had with everything -- nothing was ever as good as the feeling of Tony’s cock filling him.

After a moment to adjust, Tony started to move. Peter gave as good as he got, pushing back into every thrust.

This, this was why the begging was worth it. His mattress squeaked and the headboard banged up against the wall with an obvious rhythm, but Peter couldn’t care how many people heard. All he cared about was the feel of Tony’s body against his.

Peter was fully naked, but the feeling of Tony’s belt, probably costing nearly as much as his custom StarkPhone, slapping against his thighs, knowing that Tony hadn’t even gotten undressed for this, knowing that Tony was dressed to be looked at, really did something for him.

Fabric never felt as good as skin did, but somehow, it made it better.

“Kid,” Tony grunted into his ear, “how are you still so tight?”

Peter couldn’t do much more than moan.

Neither of them were aware enough of their surroundings to hear the knock, or the sound of the lock, let alone the footsteps on the area rug.

“Yo, Peter, you weren’t answering your phone…”

Tony froze above him.

Peter acted quickly and pulled Tony’s face into his neck, hiding his features.

Tony’s dick was still hard and hot inside of him. He was still naked on his bed, his face pressed into a pillow.

He turned his head to find Johnny staring at him with a combination of shock and admiration.

“I’m kinda in the middle of something,” Peter said, breathing heavy. “If you couldn’t tell.”

Tony chuckled in his ear and his hand squeezed Peter’s hip. Peter shook his head.

“You know Peter,” Johnny said, his usual shameless grin taking over his handsome face as his eyes ran over the scene. “I didn’t know you had it in you. I mean, I heard you, I just didn’t realize it was you.”

“Why are you even here?” Peter asked. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He couldn’t exactly move in fear of Johnny recognizing Tony, and it’s not like he could hide what he was doing. 

He pressed back, the smallest bit, against tony. 

“You only have mobile access for emergencies,” Peter nearly growled.

Johnny waggled his brows. “And this was an emergency.”

“What was?” 

“Well,” Johnny said. “My friend who works at one of the bars was saying how there’s a bunch of old rich people there. I was thinking we needed to find us some sugar daddies, live the high life, ya know.”

Peter closed in his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Tony’s hand squeezed his hip again.

“Johnny, I’m going to say this and you’re going to leave immediately.”

Johnny waggled his brows again.

“I already have one.”

Peter knows he did not imagine the twitch that Tony’s dick gave at that.

Johnny left the room with a jaunty wave.

Tony lifted his head from where it was pressed against his throat. 

“So,” Tony said, an arrogant lilt to his voice. “I’m your sugar daddy now?”

Peter pressed his hips back again.

“If you don’t fuck me right now until I cannot remember Johnny’s name, I’m leaving and finding one of the old rich men.”

Tony slammed his hips forward. “You know,” he gasped. Another thrust. “I don’t know how I feel about you saying someone else’s name while I’m fucking you.”

Peter moaned into the pillow. 

\---

Later, after they were cuddled together on Peter’s too small bed, Tony pressed a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck and asked, “if I’m your sugar daddy, does that mean I can start showing you off like a proper sugar baby?”< /p>

Peter turned around in Tony’s arms. “What?”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, I’m not married. I’m really slacking as a billionaire. I could get you all prettied up, show you off, have you brag to the other gold diggers about how much better your presents are than theirs.” He met Peter’s eyes. “Maybe I’m showing my age here, but the thought of you dripping in silk and diamonds that I got you? Kinda gets me going, if you--”

“Tony-”

“-and I know you really wanted to get this scholarship fair and square. I understand you wanting your privacy. Maybe I’m just a possessive bastard, but I do not like the thought of your friend taking you out to get a sugar daddy. I don’t like people thinking you’re available--”

“Tony!” Peter covered Tony’s mouth with his hand. “Tony.”

Tony blinked.

“I’m not after you for your money,” Peter said. He could feel Tony’s mouth open beneath his hand, ready to say something. He ignored it. “I’m not hiding you.”

Tony made a sound of disagreement. “I have the money--”

Peter shook his head. He felt something break in his chest. Relief, guilt at how Tony had been feeling, affection. It all rose up.

“Tony, I love you. I’ve never wanted to hide you because of some sense of shame and I’ve never wanted you to buy me anything.” 

Peter bit his lip. They had never addressed this, had they. The secrecy had just been an assumed thing.

He dropped his hand.

Tony surged forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“You’ll let me then?” Tony asked, eyes shining. 

Peter blinked. “What?”

“You’ll let me?” Tony asked, again. “You’ll let me show you off, and buy you things? You’ll drive the cars I buy you, wear the clothes I send you, you’ll be my date?”

That’s...not what Peter had said.

Tony pressed another kiss to his lips and smiled wide. “Peter baby, I love you.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile back.

Maybe...maybe he could do this.

A moment passed.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, suddenly looking smaller. As if he realized what he was asking for was impossible.”

Peter wasn’t. But to see that smile on Tony’s face? He’d give the world.

“I’m sure.”

\---

Within a week Peter’s closet was full of brands he couldn’t pronounce and a watch costing more than four years’ of out-of-state tuition graced his wrist. And that was before Tony customized it.

“I know that this is a lot, fast,” Tony said during the video call that Peter opened everything. “But, that’s because this is years’ worth of stuff.”

Peter had felt warmth spread through his chest at that, a feeling that made him lose a lot of the hesitance he had about the situation. 

He’d always turned down Tony’s offers. Always laughed off whenever Mr. Stark said he’d pay for college, when he offered to move him and Aunt May closer to the tower. He’d said no to the multiple cars Tony had tried to give him when he turned sixteen. 

Tony had wanted this for years. Tony thought of him when he had done this. Every article of clothing was tailored perfectly, the watch was something that had hours of dedicated time put into it.

\---

He was wearing a pair of Tony’s sunglasses, the yellow lenses perhaps not his best look, but FRIDAY’s warm welcome more than made up for it.

He parked the car - Tony had left the keys on his desk with a note saying that parking for the year was handled.

Johnny was wearing the familiar shit-eating grin when he saw Peter. 

“Dude,” Johnny said, eyeing him up and down. “You really weren’t lying, were you?”

Peter shrugged.

Johnny opened the door for him and they walked into the coffee shop. “So,” Johnny started. “How long has this been going on?”

Peter looked up toward the menu despite already knowing what he was getting. 

“Officially?” he asked. 

“Sure.”

“We agreed to let it be a known thing the same night you saw us.” Peter grinned. “But I’ve worked with him for years. The sex is pretty new, but honestly? The sex is the only thing that’s different.”

Johnny gave a disbelieving laugh. “So, you’ve known some super rich dude with a great fucking ass, don’t think I didn’t see that, and you’ve only now just started fucking him? Sounds like a wasted opportunity.”

Peter smiled and shrugged one shoulder. “We had a lot of shit going on.”

“Like what?” Johnny asked with a brow.

They both gave their orders to the cashier.

“We live complicated lives,” Peter said, handing the card over. 

Johnny snorted. “Dude, you’re in a college and he’s probably just a trust-fund baby who used daddy’s connections to get a good job. It can’t be that complicated.”

“I have a lot of secrets,” Peter said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You’d be surprised.”

“And you think I wasn’t surprised the other day?” Johnny shook his head. “Also, what the fuck’s up with the sunglasses dude. Lemme tell you, not your best look.”

They found a table and sat down.

“Probably not,” Peter agreed. “But they’re Tony’s.”

“The sugar daddy?” 

Peter nodded.

“So he has shit taste in sunglasses then,” Johnny said. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I don’t know.” Peter took a sip of his coffee. “They’re kinda his thing. He’s probably the only person in the world who can make yellow lenses look not-terrible.”

“Who the fuck wears yellow lenses?”

Peter opened his wallet -- new, a gift from Tony -- and slid the card he had used to pay for their coffee across the table.

Johnny picked it up.

“Dude.” Johnny looked at the card, back up at him, and down at the card again. “You’re telling me-”

“-yep.”

“Tony Stark’s your sugar daddy.”

Peter picked up his coffee and swirled the cup to hear the ice clink before taking a sip.

“Holy shit.”

A few moments passed.

“Does that mean Pepper Potts is single?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know where this came from. I've been perusing the Peter Parker/Tony Stark tag and this is where it lead me.
> 
> A part of me wants to make this a series but we'll see.
> 
> Please feel free to reach out to me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
